Dandelion
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: Little Chrno has a few troubles telling the girl he likes that he wants to be friends with her, but then all of a sudden, it's not as bad as it looks. Just another One-shot of mine -.- I didn't know what to call it... Please review


**AN: Hey ^^ another One-Shot… I hope you like it. ****It's not manga/anime based.**

He watched her. He had always been fascinated by her. She had an infecting laughter and the prettiest smile he had ever seen. He didn't know why, but he wanted to make friends with her so badly. There was just the problem, that he didn't know how to do that.

He remembered something he had seen in the television last evening before bedtime. His parents had been watching a romance movie. He remembered that the guy in the movie had given the girl he liked gifts. Once the guy had given the girl candy. Chocolate.

He let his eyes scan the area and noticed an ice cream seller not far away from where he was. He got off the swing he was sitting on and started marching towards it.

"Chrno Honey, don't run too far away!" his mother called. He sighed "Yes Mommy!" he called back, and then continued his way over to the ice-man. The man, who was a young lad with a big acne problem in his face, looked down at him "Yo little man, whaddaya want?"

Chrno looked at the many different kinds of ice-cream. Then he saw one that he hoped she would like "That one!" he said and pointed. The man grinned "And that one you'll get..." the man told him what it cost and waited. Chrno's eyes widened "My Mommy has the money." He said and pointed at the purple haired woman sitting on a bench over next to the play ground.

"Then I suggest you go fetch the money as fast as you can." The man suggested "I have to go in a couple of minutes."

Chrno nodded and ran off as fast as he could. He tripped and landed on the grassy ground, but hurriedly got up again. He tapped his mother on her knee, making her look down at him "What is it honey?" she asked with a smile.

"Do I get money for an ice-cream please?" he asked.

She smiled down at him "No Honey, you already had one... go play something okay?"

He tried to plead, but the woman was not giving in and shooed him away towards the play ground. He looked sadly at the ice-man. He in turn shrugged and started walking away.

Chrno sighed annoyed "Botheration." He grumbled and let a little hand comb through his hair. Suddenly he remembered the next thing that happened in the movie. The guy gave her a necklace.

"Where do I find a necklace?" he asked himself aloud. He suddenly noticed something on a blanket not far away from where he stood. There in the sun lay a glittering necklace with a heart formed gem. He smiled and jumped over to take it "I think she will like it." He grinned and was about to leave, when a young woman suddenly yelled loudly at him "HEY YOU LITTLE THIEF, GIVE ME MY NECKLACE AND GET LOST YOU BRAT!!!"

Chrno dropped the piece of jewellery and ran off to his mother. The purple haired woman saw the frightened look in her son's eyes and opened her arms for him "What's wrong lovely?" she asked worried and hugged him. He had small tears trickling down his red cheeks, but didn't tell her what had happened.

After she had comforted him, he went off on his own again, but stayed far away from the angry woman.

He sighed once more. The little blonde with the pretty smile was still playing, but she had moved on to the swings, where he sat a couple of minutes ago.

"What happened next in the movie?" he thought. He remembered a guy giving a whole bunch of pretty flowers to a girl.

Chrno smiled "That should be easy." He grinned and looked around. His smile soon faded though. It was early spring, too early for the really pretty summer flowers to grow. The only thing he was able to find was a single little Dandelion.

He picked it and looked at it "you're not like a whole bunch of pretty flowers." He mumbled and stared sadly at it "I guess it's better than nothing." Then he marched straight towards the young blonde, who was now playing tag with some other boys.

Chrno watched her. She looked pretty. A faint pink colour started spreading out over his cheeks. He swallowed and stopped to see her laugh, just before she got tagged.

One of the boys didn't see the little purple head and ran into him, making both fall harshly to the ground. Chrno landed right on top of the little Dandelion. He looked down at the destroyed flower and felt how small tears slowly started flowing down his chubby cheeks.

Suddenly he felt someone looming over him. He turned his crimson eyes upwards and saw none other than the girl he so admired. The girl watched him with big eyes "Are you okay?" she asked.

Chrno brushed the tears away with his sleeve and got up "Yea." He said shortly. He looked down and saw a big yellow stain on his white shirt from the Dandelion. His mother wouldn't be pleased by that. He picked the remains of the flower up and sighed "This was supposed to be for you." he mumbled and showed her the flower in his hand "In the movie the guy gave the girl gifts to get her friendship... but I messed up your gift."

He didn't notice the smile that grew on the little blonde's face "That is so sweet of you! What is your name?"

"Chrno! Yours?" he asked in reply.

She grinned "I'm Rosette!" she answered and then took the flower "You know what?"

He looked up at her "What?"

"I love these flowers," she smiled "I love it when they're all white, and then blow at them, so all the white seeds fly away in the wind."

Chrno smiled back "Me too."

The two young ones chatted for a while, then ran over to the sand box where they played with each other. Rosette was very funny, and she loved to make her new friend laugh.

"I just got a new baby brother." She told him happily "Do ya wanna see him?"

Chrno nodded. She took his hand and pulled him over to where a young blonde woman sat. Chrno blushed; never had he went hand in hand with a girl. Well, he was young after all. The woman had a little baby in her arms. She smiled at Rosette "Hey sweetie, who's your little friend?"

Chrno's heart skipped a beat. _Friend! She called me her friend!! _

"This is Chrno, can he see Joshua?"

The woman held the little bundle further down, so the children could see him better. Rosette grinned "Isn't he cute?"

Chrno extended a hand down to the little boy. The baby saw it and grabbed it in a firm grip, before it tried to put it into its mouth. Chrno smiled warmly and stroked Joshua's head with his free hand.

Rosette's mother smiled "I think he likes you." she said, making Chrno's smile widen "I... I like him too." He whispered and watched the baby yawn widely, the grip around his hand not loosening.

"CHRNO?" they suddenly heard someone call. It was Chrno's mother. Chrno saw her appear from afar and he called for her. She saw him and walked over to where he was "Where have you been?" she asked sternly "Didn't I tell you to not run off too far?"

Rosette's mother smiled and told her all that had happened. In the end the two women were talking merrily together, while Rosette and Chrno sat in the green grass and laughed.

Suddenly the little blonde held up the flower "You know what? I don't think I ever thanked you for the pretty flower," she smiled "I wanna give you something in return though." She placed a little hand on his shoulder and leaned in to give him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Chrno's face turned cherry red by that and he let himself plop backwards onto the grass. Rosette giggled at his happy, dazed expression and lay down next to him "You're welcome." He grinned, just before they both burst into happy laughter.

**AN: Hey there... how was it? This was my little new one-shot...**

**I hope it was good enough ^^;**

**Chrno and Rosette are both kids in this one, but maybe a little mature for their age... I don't know...**

**My next chapter will be for... maybe Winter Meeting or Real Unreal Friend ^_^ **

**Until then.**


End file.
